Restless Spirit
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Some spirits hang on too tight. They've got things keeping them here; their remains or unfinished business. Either way, their not supposed to be here. They need to be put to rest". Limp!Sam Angst!Dean Character Death. Revised.


**Restless Spirit**

**Summary: "Some spirits hang on too tight. They've got things keeping them here; their remains or unfinished business. Either way, their not supposed to be here. They need to be put to rest". Limp!Sam Angst!Dean Character Death. Revised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

_Thought_

**Flashback or title.**

The abandoned house was dark and desolate. It hadn't been used for over 10 years. Then kids started coming in... And getting killed. So Sam and Dean had to come in and sort it out. Sam had done the research; sites on his laptop and constant trips to the library. Now, it was time to get rid of the sucker.

It was a spirit. A man called Leon Jones, who well...hadn't been very nice during his time alive. He'd been persecuted and died over 200 years ago but now the house had plans to be knocked down. The graveyard in the back was the first to go which was what had upset old Mr Jones. His bones had been placed somewhere the house, which was good for Sam and Dean because it meant the bones would be easy to salt and burn. Just get them out, take them outside and burn them. The only problem was finding where they were.

Dean was feeling pretty confident about the hunt, where as Sam was feeling slightly un-easy. He'd had a vision the day before about Dean dying, but for some reason, Sam hadn't been there. In fact, Dean hadn't even called for Sam, which was making Sam feel worse.

His brother had died and Sam wasn't even there.

Sam had told Dean many times that he thought they should miss this hunt, but it had ended with Dean being angry with Sam; so they were going.

The old door creaked open as Sam and Dean slipped inside the house.

Using the hand signals they had been taught to use by their father, Sam took the lounge and Dean took the kitchen.

Sam scoured the living room with an EMF detector and everything seemed fine until Sam was slammed into the wall by one of the couches.

Sam yelled out in pain as the couch hit him and started to gasp for breath as it was forced closer to the wall, cutting off his oxygen supply.

Hearing Sam's yell, Dean rushed in and yelled "Sammy!" when he saw the predicament his brother was in. He rushed over and tried to get the couch off of Sam, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, they were able to move the piece of furniture and allow Sam's lungs to take in much needed oxygen.

"You ok Sammy?" Dean asked and he got a nod in return.

"Let's go check upstairs" Dean said and they headed to the long staircase they had seen in the hallway.

The staircase winded and twisted, finally leading to a large, balcony type of landing.

Dean nodded to Sam to take the bedroom while Dean went up some smaller stairs to the attic.

"Got anything Sam!" Dean yelled a few minutes later. He'd found nothing in the attic so he hoped Sam had found something in the bedroom.

"Got a little bit of EMF, but not much!" Sam yelled back to Dean's dismay.

The boys made their way back to the landing and then suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the house and Leon appeared. And he was angry.

He telekinetically pushed both boys to the walls and laughed. "I won't be stopped again".

"The hell you won't" Dean said angrily and managed to pull out his gun, loaded with rock salt and shoot Leon with it.

Leon let out a painful yell and disappeared, only to return moments later. But it had given the boys enough time to grab their guns and be at the ready.

So when Leon appeared again, the boys immediately began shooting.

However, he kept re-appearing, so when Sam needed to refill his gun, Leon took the chance and waved his arm out sending Sam flying backward, crashing through the railing...and off the landing.

"SAM!" Dean yelled in concern for his baby brother's health.

No response.

Shooting one last wave of rock salt at Leon, Dean ran down the stairs to Sam's side.

Sam's arm was twisted behind his back, bent at an awkward angle, as was his wrist.

Blood covered the right side of his body, a large piece of wood lodged in his side.

His head lolled to the side, his pupils dilated and uneven; his skin so pale, it almost looked white.

Blood seeped down the stairs like a small river.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered, fear in his voice.

"Sam? Sammy!" Dean was getting more anxious.

Sam wasn't waking up.

Dean's fingers frantically searched for a pulse.

Finally, he found a very slow, weak pulse.

"Come on Sammy" Dean said, hoisting his brother onto his shoulders and stumbling back down the stairs.

Shotgun filled with rock salt in one of his hands, Dean was able to fend Leon off and get Sam to the car safely.

Securing Sam in the back seat of the Impala, Dean sped off, not caring about the speed limit.

Sam needed help.

Hearing his brother moan in pain in the back seat, Dean whispered comforting words. But they held fear. There was a feeling in the pit of Dean's stomach that made him feel that Sam may not survive this one.

"Don't worry Sammy" Dean whispered and he couldn't help but have a small amount of fear in his voice. "You'll be ok. But you need to stay awake for me"

"Hurts De..." Sam moaned. "Hurts...so much"

"I know Sammy. I know. Just breathe through it, ok" Dean whispered, the fear increasing when he heard how much pain his brother was in.

"Kay...De" Sam slurred and fell back into unconsiousness.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled when he realised his brother was not awake anymore. Dean knew that Sam could have brain damage, at least a concussion, and if so, he needed to stay awake. He was relieved though, when he saw the bright red sign signaling the hospital.

Pulling into the emergency bay, Dean scrambled out of the car and got Sam, running through the emergency doors. "Somebody help!" Dean yelled frantically. Sam seriously needed help.

Doctors and nurses quickly rushed to him, placing Sam on a gurney.

"Pulse is weak!" One shouted.

"Starting an IV!" Another yelled.

A doctor approached Dean. "What happened?"

"We got a steep landing and the banister was rotting" Dean replied. "He fell through".

The doctor turned to the other nurses and doctors. "We got possible head trauma and internal bleeding here, so be careful"

Then he turned back to Dean. "Blood type?"

"A negative" Dean replied.

"Thanks" The doctor said and then turned back to his team. "Let's get him down to the OR to stitch the side wound and then i want a full body scan and an MRI done".

Then they went off to help Sam, leaving Dean with a load of paperwork and the thought that he may loose his brother.

* * *

Finally, 6 hours later, Dean got news on his brother.

"Are you with Sam Michaels?" The doctor asked approaching Dean.

"Yeah" Dean replied. "Yeah. I'm his brother".

"Please follow me" The doctor said and Dean feared the worst.

The doctor lead Dean into a conference room and Dean's gut clenched in fear of what the doctor had to say.

"I know this must be hard for someone of your age. But I want you to know that we're doing everything we can for your brother" The doctor said smiling, but Dean wasn't smiling back.

"Please. Just tell me what's wrong with my brother" Dean replied, tears in his eyes. He judged from what the doctor had just said that something was really wrong with Sam.

"Your brother has a shattered shoulder and wrist and a deep gash on his right side which caused some internal bleeding and organ damage including a ruptured spleen and contusions to the liver and kidneys. We managed to stop most of the bleeding but we had to remove his spleen which, unfortunately, makes him more prone to infection, so we're keeping an eye on that along with the liver and kidneys. He also suffered heavy blood loss but luckily we managed to replenish it, even with his rare blood type. However, what I'm worried about the most is his brain. He suffered a major concussion and the fall caused an increase in the pressure around his brain which has led to Sam having Sub Dural Haematoma. We managed to remove the haematoma as it wasn't too large, and stop the bleeding but the pressure has not decreased and is very high causing Sam to fall into a coma. We've put a shunt in to be able to monitor the pressure, because if it gets any higher, it could be fatal".

Dean sighed, tears falling down his face.

_This is my fault_

_I should have kept you safe_

_I'm so sorry Sammy_

"Can I see him?" Dean asked.

"Of course" The doctor said. "Follow me" and he led Dean out of the office and down the corridor to the ICU. Finally, he stopped at a door marked 209. "Here you are. If you need anything, call for Dr Richardson" Then Dr Richardson left.

Dean slowly entered the room and gasped; taking in the sight of his broken brother.

Many machines surrounded Sam's bed.

Two IV's were embedded in his arm; one for blood and one for antibiotics.

A pulse Ox-meter attached to his finger and wires going down his gown, leading to a heart monitor.

A cast all the way up his left arm, from fingertips to shoulder.

A small cable leading from under a bandage on Sam's head to another monitor.

But what scared Dean the most was the large tube going down his brother's throat that lead to another machine. Dean recognised it as a ventilator. The only other time Dean had seen it was the only other time that Dean felt this scared.

"**I'm sorry sir but your son has a progressed case of meningitis" The doctor said to John. "It would have been easily treatable had it been caught sooner but it's become very complicated, having progressed this far"**

"**What are you doing for him?" John asked, fear lacing his voice.**

"**We have him on strong antibiotics to fight the infection and are giving him extra white blood cells to also help, but his body is very weak. If the infection isn't got rid of soon, Sam's organs will begin to fail eventually causing death". The doctor replied.**

"**We need to be with Sam" John said, grabbing Dean and making his way past the doctor.**

"**Of course" The doctor nodded and left.**

**John and Dean entered the room that Sam was in and took their seats next to Sam. Both Winchesters holding one hand each.**

**Sam was unresponsive, the doctor had said. In a coma.**

**Though Dean knew that that just meant Sam was sleeping, he was still scared. He didn't know what was going to happen.**

**He was worried that his brother may not survive. That he may have seen his baby brothers sparkling blue eyes for the last time.**

It was a sign that Sam wasn't breathing on his own.

Dean sat next to Sam in the hospital chair provided and grasped his little brother's hand, determined not to leave his side.

"Don't worry Sammy. Big brother's gonna make sure you're ok".

* * *

Dean stayed by Sam's side for the next 5 days, telling stories and cracking jokes; trying to make everything seem normal. Sam, however, still remained un-responsive.

"Come on Sammy" Dean whispered his voice breaking. "Please. Wake up, man"

No response.

Dean sat for another 5 hours, when suddenly, the heat monitor started beeping erratically.

"No! No! No! Please! No!" Dean yelled as he was pushed toward the doorway.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled in fear.

"Charge the paddles! 150!" Dr Richardson yells out and he's handed the paddles.

"Charging!" One of the nurses calls out.

"Clear!" Dr Richardson yells placing the paddles on Sam's bear chest.

Sam's body is thrust upwards and then falls back down on the bed.

"Still no pulse!"

"Push to 200!" Dr Richardson yells.

"Charging!"

"Clear!" Dr Richardson yells and Sam's body is once again thrust upward.

"250!"

"Charging"

"Come on kid" Dr Richardson whispers then yells. "Clear!"

Dean watches in horror as the flat red line continues; tears pouring down his face.

"Start compressions and push an amp of atropine!" Dr Richardson yells.

A nurse hooks another IV bag onto Sam's pole and places the needle in his arm while another performs CPR.

"Sammy" Dean whispers, his voice broken. The red line is still flat, the wailing still continuing throught the room.

"Okay" Dr Richardson says and Dean's stomach clenches; his heart breaking. "I'll call it. Time of death. 3:45 pm"

"SAMMY!" Dean screams, sinking to the floor.

* * *

It was strange. Sam felt as if he were floating yet pulled back from flying away by some invisible force.

Was he dead?

As he looked down at his body he realised he was dead. But. If that was the case, then why wasn't he moving on?

As he looked at his brothers sobbing form, the confusion lifted.

Sam realised it now.

He had to prevent his vision from occurring.

The reason Dean hadn't called for Sam was because Sam was dead…and Dean was getting revenge.

It all made sense now.

Sam couldn't see his own death and prevent it…

But he could see his brother's death and prevent that.

He couldn't let his vision happen.

He had to save his brother.

With all the strength he could muster, Sam managed to pull against the current and get back down to earth.

Walking to the door, where Dean sat slumped, Sam comforted his grieving brother.

"I'm so sorry Dean. But there was nothing I could do. But I can save you. No. I will save you" Sam said determinedly placing a warm hand on Dean's shoulder.

**1 Week Later**

"Damn it!" Sam yelled out in frustration. "If I'm a spirit then why can't I appear to Dean?" Sam sighed and looked toward his brother currently sitting on one of the two single beds.

Sam didn't understand why Dean always ordered two beds but he guessed that Dean wasn't ready to let his brother go just yet. But that was alright, Sam wasn't ready to leave Dean yet either.

Sam sighed again and sat next to his brother on the bed. Dean had been like this ever since Sam's death. He'd just sit around with his head in his hands; crying. Sam felt horrible, but there was nothing he could do until he found a way to appear to Dean.

Dean stood and wiped his face with his hand; his eyes red and puffy from crying. He walked over to a small draw and pulled out a tape, placing it in the VCR.

A picture came up on screen and Sam gasped; it was them. "I don't remember this"

It was as if Dean read his mind because Dean started talking as if he knew Sam was there. "You probably don't remember this" He laughed slightly at the tape. "I was 7 and… you were 3. It was probably one of the only weeks Dad let us have off, because Dad broke his leg. Man. You should have seen the look on Pastor Jim's face. He demanded that we stayed at his for the week while Dad healed. This was about the third day. It'd been raining, we were climbing the walls and Pastor Jim said as soon as it was sunny, he's take us to the park. And so he did. Dad stayed at home researching and…we went to the park. God. I miss that Sammy. I miss you" Dean broke down.

'**De! Go on the swings!'** Sam heard the video him say and he laughed.

"I'm right here Dean" Sam said, once again placing his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean gasped and his hand went straight to the shoulder Sam's hand was on. "Sa…Sam…Sammy?" Dean asked, uncertain.

"Dean?" Sam gasped. Could Dean feel him? If so, maybe he could hear him too. "Dean!"

"Sam?" Dean said. He was sure he heard Sam say his name.

"Yes! Dean, I'm here!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy" Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Where? I can't see you"

"Um. Try visualising me" Sam said, praying it would work.

Dean prayed too, while picturing an image of Sam in his head.

Then before his eyes, Sam appeared in a glowing white light.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered, unable to believe his eyes.

Sam smiled. "Hey Dean"

"Sammy?" Dean repeated, he couldn't believe it. He had seen Sam die and now Sam was here in front of him.

Sam laughed, smiling.

"God. I miss you Sammy" Dean said, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry I left" Sam whispered feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault Sammy". Dean smiled.

"Thanks" Sam replied also smiling.

But then Dean's smile turned into a frown. "What are you doing here Sam?" Dean said as much as it pained him to do. He couldn't let Sam stay here. "You gotta move on".

"I can't Dean. Not yet, I have to te…" Sam began but then suddenly, he disappeared from Dean's sight. "…ll you that you can't…" Sam trailed off when he heard Dean speak. "Sammy? Sammy!"

"Dean? Dean I'm still here. Dean!" Sam yelled, confused; wondering what was going on.

"Sammy?! Where are you?!" Dean yelled. "I can't even hear you!"

"Dean! I'm right here!" Sam yelled, but when he realised it was no use, he yelled. "Damn it!" and sighed flopping down on the other bed.

"Maybe I was hallucinating" Sam heard Dean sigh and Sam shot up.

"No! Dean I'm here!" Sam yelled but it was futile.

"Don't worry Sammy" Dean said, standing. "Wherever you are, I will avenge you"

"No! Dean!" Sam yelled but Dean couldn't hear him.

Dean walked over and took Sam's ivory handled pistol out of one of the draws and filled it with rock salt. "It's time to go hunting".

"No! Dean!" Sam yelled again and sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to go with you then" Sam followed Dean out the door and to the Impala.

* * *

The Impala rumbled down the road pulling to a stop at the house of Leon Jones.

Dean jumped out and moved to the boot, pulling out some salt, lighter fluid and a lighter along with the ivory pistol.

"Time to kick butt" Dean said, entering the house, unknowing that Sam was following him.

The two Winchesters immediately headed upstairs knowing that the bones must be there, seeing as that was where he appeared before.

Dean gagged when he saw a blood stain on the stairs, knowing full well it was his brothers and almost emptied his stomach, but he managed to keep it in.

Sam also gagged slightly, the same thought running through his head but he managed to keep himself focused. He had to save Dean.

Dean motioned around the room with the EMF detector and finally got something near the back wall, and then he saw it.

A window seat.

Lifting it up, he gagged at the smell of the rotting bones.

Chucking them quickly in a bag, Dean was about to make his way downstairs when Leon showed up.

"Well, if the little boys aren't back. Seems like both of you won't stay away, never mind one" Leon said directing the comment to Sam.

Dean couldn't see anything in the space Leon was looking at and didn't understand what he meant, but the distraction gave him enough time to get down the stairs and out the back door.

Sam was still distracting Leon but then suddenly Leon smirked evilly and disappeared.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Come on. Come on. To Dean" Sam whispered and disappeared too, reappearing in the garden where Leon had a telekinetic grip on Dean; chocking him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled again and waved his hand, sending Leon flying.

"Huh?" Dean was confused but managed to get up and make his way back over to the bones, lighter fluid in his hands.

But Leon was quicker, getting a grip on Dean again.

Sam saw Dean's lips beginning to go blue. He was running out of time.

Then he saw the lighter fluid on the ground.

He waved his hand and the already open bottle of lighter fluid fell onto the bones.

Now for the lighter.

The lighter was still in Dean's pocket, so he couldn't get it. But luckily, Dean had seen what happened and was trying desperately to reach the piece of metal.

Sam was getting tired but with his last ounce of strength, he managed to pull Leon of Dean, giving Dean enough time to grab the lighter, light it and chuck it on the bones.

Leon's bones burned and his spirit screamed before disappearing.

Sam smiled. Dean was safe.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can help. Huh Dean" Sam said, smiling, even though he knew Dean wouldn't hear him.

"Sammy?" Dean said confused. Or not.

"Dean?" Sam said, also confused. He thought Dean couldn't hear him.

Dean turned around and looked in Sam's direction. In fact, he was looking straight at Sam. "Sammy?" Dean smiled.

"Hey Dean" Sam smiled too.

"Before, that wasn't a hallucination" Dean asked.

"No" Sam laughed. "I was there. No idea what happened though" Sam decided that Dean didn't need to know about the vision. It was over and done with.

"You look good…considering" Dean said.

"Yeah. well. Death has its perks. I don't feel pain. And I can watch out for you without being thrown around" Sam laughed.

Dean sighed. "Sammy. You can't stay. No matter how much I want you to".

"Why?" Sam whispered. He didn't want to leave Dean. Not yet.

"Because you have to move on" Dean whispered, his heart breaking with each word.

"I can't Dean. Not yet" Sam said sadly. "I can't leave you".

"You have to Sammy. You know what happens" Dean replied sighing.

"Not to me Dean" Sam said.

"It will Sammy. Eventually. You gotta be put to rest Sammy" Dean replied sadly, tears running down his cheeks.

"We'll find some way to bring me back then" Sam said. He didn't want to leave his brother. He couldn't.

"Sammy. You know as well as I do that's what's dead should stay dead. You have to move on" Dean replied, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Just one night. Please Dean" Sam begged. He wasn't ready to leave just yet.

Dean sighed and then smiled at his brother. "One night".

Sam smiled back at his older sibling. "Thanks Dean"

**Later that night**

"Hey. You remember when Dad took us to that beach in Cali for the weekend. We'd just hunted that wendigo and we were all pretty banged up" Dean said.

"Yeah. And you started hitting on the girls and Dad was telling you off every 5 minutes" Sam replied laughing.

"Hey. At least I didn't barf on the carousel" Dean laughed.

"I was 7 and had just eaten 9 chili dogs" Sam replied smiling.

"Man. That was fun" Dean said and looked at his watch and sighed. Time was up. "You ready"

"Yeah" Sam said, a sad smile on his face; a small tear falling. He wished he didn't have to go.

They walk over to the makeshift funeral pyre holding Sam's body.

"Sammy. I just…I want you to know…I love you baby brother" Dean said, more tears falling down his face.

"I love you too Dean and…you were…are…the best big brother anyone could ask for" Sam said smiling, tears rolling down his face aswell.

"I'm gonna miss you Sammy" Dean whispered.

"You too Dean" Sam replied, smiling.

A tear rolled down Dean's face as he placed the lighter fluid onto the pyre and lit his lighter. With a sad smile, Dean lit a branch and chucked it onto the pyre.

Sam's body burned and his spirit slowly disappeared leaving Dean with tears rolling down his face. "I love you little brother".

And as Dean watched the flames lick the sky, he swore he could hear Sam's voice say. "I love you too big brother".

**Wow! I think that's the longest One-shot or chapter I've ever written! Please Review! I love feedback! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks!**

**HardyGirl2K8**


End file.
